Starting Over
by lovethebroken
Summary: Faith has moved back to her old precinct and has a few surprises, but what happens when she and Bosco meet up again and find they're closer than it appears. .B.F. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting Over

By: Andrea75N

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

CHAPTER ONE

"So when are you leavin?"

Faith turned slightly from her chair, "That anxious to get rid of me Parkens?"

Detective Gary Parkens gave a small smile, "That's not what I'm sayin Yokas. The boys were planning a goin away party for ya."

"Ya'll don't have to do that," Faith stood up looking at the clock. She had to leave now if she was going to pick her daughter up on time.

"Hey Yokas."

Faith smiled at her soon to be ex-partner, "Bellows. What's goin on?"

Detective Tim Bellows leaned on her desk, "You got what...two more days?"

"Yeah," Faith looked a little sad at that moment. She looked down at the picture from of she and her daughter. Bellows looked down at it and sighed, "I'm gonna miss seeing her."

Faith met his eyes, "We'll visit Bellows...don't go all soft on me."

Bellows laughed whole heartedly, "Well, Tina loved spending time with her."

Faith patted his back, "I promise the girls will spend at least a weekend together a month."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bosco finished buttoning his shirt just as Davis walked in, "Hey man."

Bosco nodded, "Hey. How's things?"

"Good...baby's good, Sasha's good."

Bosco smiled as his partner gave a white grin. Bosco sat down on the bench and began tying his shoes. He happened to glance up at the picture of him and Faith from six years ago. They were partners then. Faith wasn't a Detective, she hadn't been shot, and he hadn't been scared...yet. He did transfer to Stuy, but transferred back a year and half ago. He missed his family. Sully, did retire, but he dropped in every once in a while to check up. Davis and Sasha got married and now they had a baby due in four months. He sighed heavily as he stood up again, "Hey, I'll meet ya in roll call."

"Alright man."

XOXOXOXOXO

The streets hadn't cleared up much since the true Camelot had burned, actually they had gotten worse. Bosco starred out through the window, watching the people walk happily down the sidewalk. They had no idea what was really going on.

"You hungry?"

"Huh?"

Davis glanced at him, "You want a burger or something?"

Bosco nodded, "Yeah...go to Joe's Hut."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith waited in line to order. She was lost in her own little world. She had just found an apartment, it wasn't too far from where Bosco used to live actually. She bit her lip slightly, she hadn't talked to him in three years. Never picked up the phone, but the way Faith saw it, the phone works both ways.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yeah...I need to cheeseburgers and two small chocolate shakes..."

"Faith?"

She froze instantly. She knew that voice, how could she forget it. She turned slowly toward her right and felt her heart shot up to her throat, "Bosco?"

He hugged her automatically. He didn't mean to, but the feeling just came over him, "How are you?"

Faith tossed her money onto the counter, "Good. How...how are you? You look good."

"I'm good...I...wow, I never expected to see you here."

"Oh, I transferred back.."

"No kiddin."

"No, yeah, really, um...start in two weeks. Gives me enough time to get my place and my da..."

"Mommy."

Faith and Bosco both looked down at the little four-year-old blonde tugging on her shirt. Bosco had to step mentally back. She called Faith mommy. Faith smiled down at her daughter. "Mommy, it took my quarters."

Faith picked up the shakes off the counter and handed them to her, "Why don't you go find us a sent hun."

"Kay," Bosco watched her walk carefully with the cups in her hand back to the booth in the corner. She must be married. He looked back at her and gave a fake smile, "Miller?"

"Yeah, he..."

Bosco interrupted her, "Hey, no need to explain to me. Congratulations Faith. I probably need to head off. I'll see ya Faith."

"Bosco."

She watched him walk out the door. She wanted to go after him, but then looked at her daughter who was jumping up and down on the booth seat. She sighed picking up their tray and made her way to the corner.

"Where's the food?" Ty said surprised. Bosco shook his head as he buckled up, "They're all out. Let's go to 27th and Viking. They got some good food up there."

"Out of food eh?" Davis put the car in drive and pulled out into traffic,

"Is that the Bosco lingo for drop it and leave it alone?"

Bosco sighed heavily starring back out the window, "What do you think?"

Davis nodded quietly, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith closed and the door to her and her daughters' new apartment. She sighed as she clutched the basket of clothes. She glanced down at the detergent and the fabric softener, she had another fifteen to twenty years of washing kid's clothes. She smirked a little as she pushed the elevator button, she loved her little girl though. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the B for basement button. Her daughter was at Bellows' house tonight with his daughter who was the same age as Alexa. She needed a break this weekend in order to get things together. She started back at the precinct tomorrow. Her mind wondered back to Bosco, but the elevator brought her back as it dinged. She stepped out and walked down a hallway and entered the small laundry mat. She picked the washer and dryer combo next to the wall at the very end. She was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to see the dark figure sitting in the chair beside the door. The basement wasn't well lit, but she felt confident because of her being a trained officer.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Faith jumped at the voice swirling around, she came face to face with Bosco, "What the hel...you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled and opened the dryer door next to her. She watched as he began shoving handfuls of dry clothes into his small basket, "Do...do you live here?"

Bosco looked over at her as he tossed the last of his clothes into the already full basket,

"Third floor. Yourself?"

"Fifth. I thought you lived over on..."

"Nah...not anymore," he leaned on the washer and dryer unit, "when I transferred I moved...transferred back moved again. I like it here, quiet, accommodated. It's nice."

"And cheap...especially for a one party salary," Faith said throwing some clothes into the washer. Bosco looked at her oddly, "I thought you and Miller were...you know."

"Well if you had let me explain...I would've told you that Miller dumped me for a hot red head in Chicago when he found out I was pregnant."

Bosco shook his head feeling his blood pressure rise, "Jag-off. He left you alone."

"Well, not exactly six months later, Alexa was born."

"Alexa..." He smiled. It was a beautiful name. He noticed that she favored mostly Faith, "She's definitely gorgeous Faith."

"Thank you...I'm definitely proud of her. She...she uh...kept me goin." Bosco gave a sad smile wishing he had been the one that had kept her going. He nodded finally, "Well, I'm all finished here. I'll leave ya to it then. When did you say you start again?"

"Tomorrow."

Bosco smiled as he picked up his basket, "I'll be seein ya then."

"Sure."

"Night Faith."

"Night."

She watched him walk down the hallway. He turned slightly to push the elevator button and he happened to look back at her. They held each others gaze for a moment until the elevator gave a ding. She smiled as he disappeared into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starting Over

By: Andrea75N

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

(Kinda slow at the beginnin...it's gets better in the next chapter...almost done!)

CHAPTER TWO

Faith walked up the stairs into the new Camelot. Her new home from now until retirement, hopefully. She swallowed nervously as she opened the door. She stopped just a few feet inside and looked around. She had to smile, it felt like home, "Faith?"

Faith was brought out of her daze. She turned her head toward the tall man. Her corners of her mouth slowly moved into a smile, "Davis."

"Hey, so how are you?" Davis smiled brightly and he crossed his arms. Faith took note of the shiny metal radiating from left hand. Davis was married, "I'm good. I have a four year old daughter now...I'm, I'm just glad to be back."

"Be back? You transferred back to Camelot?" Davis looked surprised. He lowered his hands to his hips now. His forceful, but lovable side prevailing. Faith shook her head in disappointment, "Bosco didn't tell you?"

"Bosco knew?" Davis shook his head about to say something when he heard his name. He gave a nod to the rookie down the hall, "Comin. We'll ta...It's good to have you back Faith."

"Thanks Davis," Faith watched him go and then headed toward the Leiu's office. The guy was new. A lot newer than some of these rookies out here. As she walked down the hall among the various civilians and members of the P.D. she felt familiar eyes and yet some unfamiliar eyes starring her down. She swallowed hard, at one time she didn't have to prove herself to this precinct. Now, she did, again. Her blood, sweat and tearful stories weren't enough to gain respect anymore. With her previous co-workers she had retained that privilege. The total and full respect she had earned even while dealing with Miller and his deceitful ways. She raised a fist and paused thinking of what to say, she knocked exactly three times and stepped back half a foot.

"Come in!"

Faith opened the door and closed it briskly after stepping into his office. He stood up with a smile. He looked nice and young. Maybe a little too young, "Detective Faith Yokas, I presume."

She nodded as she shook his hand matching the firmness of his grip, "Leutinit Allen Steiner, sir."

"Have a seat," they both sat back down in their seats and starred at each other for a brief second. It wasn't because of any sparks or chemistry. It was sizing each other. Common. He gave a smirk as he looked down as his desk full of files, "I've heard a lot about you Detective. Good things. I'm glad to have you back in this precinct. I think you'll be a good asset to a lot of the rookie detectives here."

"I hope so sir." She gave a polite smile nodding briefly. He looked at her with his head slightly angled in question, "Miller does make individual stops for certain cases. You know this right." He then continued at her nodding, "Yes sir, and no it won't be a problem."

"Good," Steiner looked back down at a file, "Now, for the first few weeks I'm going to pair you Detective Beckham. In two weeks he'll be retiring, so that will leave you to his rookies to train. He'll show you around, the ropes, stuff like that. Things have changed, somewhat, since you've been gone though."

"I understand that sir, and I want you to know that I'm fully dedicated to making it work," Faith said calmly. She was trying to put her 'best foot forward'. He nodded in response, "Good. Let's go meet your new partner."

Faith nodded giving a sad smile, she was thinking about Bosco. She hadn't seen him yet, but she actually hadn't really even looked. She was pretty sure if Davis saw him then he knew. Faith stood up and followed out the door and down the hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Davis stood outside with his new rookie, Steve Mathison and Bosco and his rookie, Pete Smith. The precinct had gotten five new rookies and at least thirteen different transfers. The new Camelot was basically bran new. Bosco sipped on his coffee listening to Davis and Smith laugh about some hooker he and Mathison had picked up a few days ago. Mathison was reading some kind of manual. Bosco sighed heavily. He wasn't listening per say, but just smiling and nodding every little bit. He was thinking about Faith. He hadn't seen her yet. She did say that she was starting today, right? He thought so, he could have been wrong. Davis brought him back to the present, "Let's get to work Mathison."

"Sure thing."

Bosco gave a nod to Davis as they got in their rmp. Smith starred at Bosco for a second, "You alright?"

"Fine. Let's go," Bosco motioned toward the car. Bosco opened the driver door and started to get in when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up. Faith and Beckham were making their way to his vehicle. Faith met his eyes. Bosco gave a small smile instantly. He raised a hand and gave a small wave. She gave a big smile in return and headed off in her partners direction. Bosco rolled his eyes as he shook his head, 'Moron.' 'Waving like an idiot.'

He sat down hard in the seat and turned the ignition hard. Smith watched him closely, "You know her?"

Bosco nodded, "Yeah...long time ago...we um..."

Smith was intrigued now, "You two were 'close'?"

Bosco whipped his head around to him, "We were partners. That was before she was promoted."

Smith held back a smile. He had hit a nerve, 'whoops.'

Smith wasn't the nice guy type. Truthfully, he and Bosco never got along. They were always arguing over something. Smith was feeling gutsy today though, "You two ever..."

"If you want to live, I suggest you shut it."

Smith nodded, "Hey I'm just trying to make conversation man."

"Well, don't." Bosco sighed heavily as the call came over the radio. He picked up the mic, "This is 5-7 Jeremy, on route to 10-24."

"Copy that 5-7 Jeremy." Bosco sighed once more as Smith flipped on the lights. Another wonderful day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith sighed heavily as she finally reached the stairs of the apartment complex, 'Thank God.' She waddled up the stairs trying to shuffle two sacks of groceries, her backpack from work, and her purse. She rolled her eyes realizing her keys were in her purse which was on her right arm which was behind the two sacks and tangled with the backpack, "This is not my day."

Bosco came around the corner from the parking area shuffling his duffle. He smiled automatically seeing Faith. He chuckled silently watching her try to maneuver her way to her purse. At that moment he realized her hair was longer and she had lost some weight. He swallowed back the butterflies, he shouldn't have those for Faith. Faith was his best friend...or was she? After all the things that were said and the way they had treated each other. The way he had treated her in particular. It took a few years of not seeing her to realize her side of the situation. He climbed the steps behind her just as she turned in the opposite direction, "Bosco."

"Hey," he smiled softly, "Do you need help?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh. He took her bags and watched her dig thru her purse. She rolled her eyes, "Angela has my keys."

"Who's Angela?" Bosco said switching the weight to the other leg. He noticed that Faith had developed a habit of talking with her hands now. If she done it before he honestly hadn't noticed, but it was cute, he liked it, "She's my babysitter. She stays with Alexa until I get home."

"Well, use my keys their in my front pocket," he said turning his left hip to her, "It's the key with blue marker on it."

She looked down at his hip and hesitated. He stepped closer to her, "My pants aren't going to bite."

She looked up at him and he instantly felt stupid. He saw she was embarrassed. She hadn't seen him in five years and now here she was feeling around in his pants. He had to focus on something else when her hand came into contact with his hip. This wasn't a good idea. She pulled out the keys, "Blue."

"Yeah...," he said thankful she found them. He didn't realize his pockets were that deep and his pants that tight. Faith let out a silent breath trying to cool herself. She knew her cheeks were pink, she could feel the heat filling them. She held the door open as Bosco stepped in. He pressed the elevator button and Faith began to take back the sacks, "I've got 'em."

"You live on 3rd Bosco, it's out of your way," Faith said rubbing Bosco's NYPD key chain between her fingers. Bosco shook his head, "No it's not."

They held their gazes until the elevator dinged. Faith jerked her head away and stepped into the metal box followed by Bosco. Faith pushed 5 and away they went. Of course, it felt like slow motion. Bosco made a face as he moved his right shoulder to get his bag situated. Faith glanced at him, "I can take one of those."

"It's good Faith," he said calmly. The truth was, it wasn't. He and Smith were after a perp today and the guy whacked him with a lead pipe on the right shoulder. He just now realized what shoulder he adjusted his bag to when he took her groceries. He wasn't about to tell her though. Faith shrugged, "The thought counts."

He laughed as they both walked off the elevator and he followed her to her apartment door. She knocked on it. Bosco and Faith waited silently, again. They definitely had the 'no talking' policy down. They door flew open, "You're late."

"Nice to see you too Angela," Faith said stepping out of the way as she flew out of the apartment. Angela nodded, "Next time, be on time. I had plans for which now I'm late."

Faith shook her head watching the elevator door close, "If I knew anyone else, she would be out of here."

Bosco huffed, "I woulda fired her anyways."

Faith looked back at him, "You wanna come in...see the place?"

Bosco looked surprised, "What about Alexa? I don't wanna wake her."

"She sleeps like a rock, come on, like old times huh?"

Faith smiled softly at him waiting for him to say yes or no. It was simply. No excuses, just yes or no. Bosco nodded, "Sure. I mean you have my keys and I have your groceries..."

"Yeah," Faith started to entered but stopped, turning around causing him to just about run into him, "If you want to. I don't want it to be an inconvenience to you."

"No, it's not, Faith," Bosco said as he followed her the dimly lit apartment. Faith shut the door quietly and locked it behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next chapter soon. Sorry it took so long ya'll...Don't ya hate it when life gets in the way! Love it, hate it, review it! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Starting Over

By: Andrea75N

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

CHAPTER THREE

Bosco sat the sacks down on the kitchen counter as Faith flipped on the lights. He glanced around the clean kitchen that was decorated in sunflower decor. Faith sat her purse and backpack down by the door softly. She usually throws it down and goes to check on Alexa then strips down and heads for bed. She was watching Bosco with amusement as he mulled around the dining room looking at pictures on the wall, "You can put your bag behind the bar if ya want."

He looked at his shoulder, noticing he hadn't taken off his bag yet. Maybe it was because he felt odd being here. He smiled, it was a fairly small smile, Faith took note of this. He obviously, to her, did not want to be here. She sat his keys on the kitchen counter next to the sink before reaching for the coffee, "Do you want some?"

He nodded as he sat his bag down beside her things and pulled the barstool out, "Sure."

He watched her move around the kitchen as he sat down on the stool. She was beautiful, she was the same Faith as he remembered, but now there were different qualities to her. She turned around to see him starring at her, she gave a sly smile, "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Bos, what?" He smiled sadly as he looked down. He hadn't heard her say Bos in almost five years. It was different, new to him almost. It brought back memories, some good, some bad.

"It's good to hear you say that," he said meeting Faith's gaze as she pulled the extra bar stool opposite of him. "Say what?"

"Bos," he said softly eyes glued on hers. Faith wanted to look away, but there was something there. Something she hadn't noticed before, "It's...I missed that...I um..."

He stopped short and then averted his eyes. Anywhere but not in direct contact with hers. Faith finished his sentenced after a ten second silence that felt like minutes, "I missed you too."

He looked up at her, she was smiling. He figured he better change the subject in order to keep his mind Christian, "How was your first day on the job...again?"

Faith nodded looking disappointed, "It was alright. My new partner, Reese Beckham is a jerk though."

"Yeah...he's a sexist pig. Big jag-off. Becareful around him, he's old and horny."

Faith chuckled a little, "I can take care of myself Bos."

"I know...but still, you should always be careful. You honestly need a good partner to watch your back, they're some good ones out there."

Faith looked over at the coffee pot as the last of the clear water turned into black liquid, "I had one."

Bosco chewed the inside of his lip as she stood up and poured them both a cup of coffee, "How do you want it?"

"Black's fine," Bosco said taking the cup carefully as she delicately handed the sun flowered mug to him, "I like your decorator whoever she is."

"Oh," Faith said sitting back down, "Alexa's favorite flower is sunflowers and she saw these pot holders at a store one day...it was like two years ago or something like that, anyways...she wanted them to put in her room. I told her no, that they belonged in a kitchen and ta-da...sunflower central."

Bosco laughed softly, "She's cute."

"Yeah, I still can't believe she's almost five. Blows my mind. Blows my mind Emily's getting married in four months."

"Em's getting hitched?" Bosco looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. How old was she? She couldn't be that old, could she? Maybe 'he' was getting old.

"Yeah, nice guy too, pre-med, Santos...um Anthony Santos. Sweet kid," then at moment Faith's eyes lit up. Bosco leaned back a little. He knew that look, it was the 'Faith's got an idea' look, "What?"

"I was just...naw, never mind," Faith said sipping her coffee innocently. She couldn't do that to him, she knew. He hated it whenever someone started talking and didn't finish, bugged the heck out of him.

"Faith, just say it."

"Would you wanna go...with me I mean?" Faith said quiet but sure. Bosco looked at her for a second, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I just asked you if you wanted to go. Do you?" Faith said anxious. 'Would he say no or yes?' Bosco nodded, "Sure...I'll go."

"Really?" Faith said brightly, "You'll go? 'Cause you don't have to you know."

"I want to, get to see Emily again. Charlie I presume.."

"Even Fred and his new interest," Faith said dully. She went back to sipping her coffee. Bosco had to admire how beautiful she looked, her hair falling down in her face. They lighting made her look like she was glowing. Bosco sighed as he looked at the clock, "I should be going."

Faith turned to look at it, '3am.'

"Sorry I kept you out to late. At least you don't have to get very far anymore."

Bosco stood up and grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He stopped and turned and came a foot away from Faith, she'd followed him. Bosco swallowed hard and began his small and hopefully flattery speech, well not really a speech.

"For all it's worth Faith, you have an amazing and beautiful daughter. And...you know it's a shame that Miller doesn't care."

"Well...I get a lot of those Bosco, I'm used to it by now, trust me."

"You shouldn't have to even have one of those."

Faith smile slightly, "Thanks for coming in Bos."

"No problem," he said as he hugged her for a long drawn out moment. They pulled back and Bosco fought the certain urge to kiss her. He refrained. She stepped back smiling, "It's really good to see you again."

"Yeah...," he glanced away when he noticed her looking at his scar. Faith shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's the first time I've noticed it."

"It's fine Faith. Really isn't all that bad, it hurts sometimes though," he looked deep into her eyes. She was about to say something when she heard her daughters feet paddling down the hallway, "Mommy..."

Faith turned around instantly, "Hey baby..."

Alexa was now at her side rubbing her eye with one hand and the other stretched out toward her. Faith picked her up and Alexa laid her head on her mom's shoulder. Bosco noticed she was tiny for her age. Bosco smiled softly at her and Alexa yawned big as she cuddled into Faith.

"I'll see ya later Faith," Bos unlocked the door and cracked it, but then turned halfway and whispered, "Bye Alexa."

She gave a small wave and the hugged Faith's neck. Faith smiled at Bos, "She'll get used to ya Bos. Thanks again."

He nodded, "We'll have to do it again sometime. Lock this door okay. Night."

Faith nodded as she watched him head toward the stairs and then closed the door. Bosco stood watching, trying to hear the locks click. They did. He sighed heavily, he was tired. He also stayed too late. He gave a yawn as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few months later...

"Mommy," Alexa was following Faith around the apartment trying to get her to look at the picture she just drew, "Look. Mom! Look at this."

"What honey? Mommy has to go to work," Faith stopped and turned taking the picture. She smiled at the trees that looked like oversized broccoli and some grey circle, maybe it was a rock, "That's beautiful Alexa."

Angela sat on the couch flipping thru the channels. Faith was already looking for a new sitter. It had just been taking longer than she had hoped. Alexa turned her head toward the door, she smiled as the knocking continued, she ran toward squealing. Before Faith could say anything Alexa had the door open, "Bok!"

"Hey, there's my girl," Bosco said picking her up, "What I tell you about answerin' the door."

"I drew you a piture," she squirmed to get down ignoring the question Bosco had asked her. Bosco entered the apartment, seeing Angela on the couch and Faith walking back down the hallway toward her bedroom. Alexa held out a piece of paper and Bosco took it, "You like it Bok?"

Bosco grinned from ear to ear at the round flowers that favored balloons more than anything, "I like it. Their gorgeous, just like you."

Alexa stood up in the chair to try and compensate for the height issue, "Will you put it in your lokor, like mommy does?"

Bosco never thought about that before. It had never come up and he honored the thought of hanging Alexa's artwork up, "Yeah, I'll put it in my locker."

She squealed again, "Mommy!"

Faith came down the hall in a dead run, "I'm late...I'm sorry Bos."

"No problem," he said watching Faith kiss Alexa on the head, "I'll see you later babe, be good for Angela."

Alexa gave a big nod with a huge grin that meant 'yeah right' and they started to leave and Alexa squealed once more, "Bok!"

He whipped around, "Right."

He kissed her on the check, "Bye gorgeous."

She giggled and jumped down running toward her bedroom. Faith closed the door and they waited for the elevator, "She has you whipped."

"That's what you think," he said as they stepped in and Faith pointed down at the picture that Alexa had given him, "She's into landscapes now. Two weeks ago it was cats now it's landscapes..."

"It's that damn discovery channel," he chuckled as he looked down at it smiling, "You know I have like ten pictures of cats that I swear are rats at home."

Faith laughed as they exited the elevator and went to the parking garage to get into Bosco's jeep, "Oh...you haven't seen her room in the past week. Emily came over Saturday and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and now her walls look like Umpa Lumpa's have been there."

They both hopped inside and Bosco started it, "I think I understand, my fridge is blue now..."

Faith laughed, "You offered to babysit."

Bosco pulled out on the street and headed for Camelot. He sighed, "What did Emily want last night? It's not like her to come over on a Wednesday night."

Faith shook her head, "She and Anthony are changing the wedding date."

"To what...further out?"

Faith shook her head, "Try next week."

Bosco jerked his head around, "You didn't tell me. Next week. What if I can't get off. You know I wanted to come."

"Talk to Emily...don't blow up at me Bos," Faith said turning the dial on the radio. Bosco shook his head in disbelief, "What's the rush?"

"Got me...she didn't say and when I asked she said she wanted to tell everybody when the time was right," Faith finished and then noticed a look on his face, "No...she's not pregnant."

"She told you?"

"I asked besides, this is good, Hawaii is much better this time off year." Bosco nodded and Faith followed suit just as Bosco pulled his jeep into a parking place. They both got out and Bosco glanced at her, "You working late?"

"Nope."

"You wanna ride home?"

Faith nodded as they walked down the halls, "Yeah...that'd be great. I gotta go find Merfy."

Bosco stopped watching her head down a hall. It was too crowded to say anything he was feeling right now, "Becareful."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for the reviews ya'll! Fourth Chap to come soon. Anywhoo...love it, hate it, review it.

Thanks ever so much,

Andrea


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starting Over

By: Andrea75N

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

CHAPTER FOUR

Bosco sat on the bench in front of his locker nursing his left shoulder. He winced as he rotated it up and down. Davis and Mathison walked into the locker room talking about the bust that went down about an hour ago. Davis gave a nod to Smith who was putting his stuff away quickly and then he looked at Bosco, "You okay man?"

"I'm good," Bosco said as he eased off his shirt to reveal a very bruised arm. Davis tilted his head back and looked his arm over, "That guy body check ya?"

"No...body checked Smith. I...got the lead pipe," he said wincing as he proceeded to take his vest off. He stopped and breathed in heavily. Davis was already half undressed, "Need help man?"

"Nah...I'm just restin'." Bosco sat there quietly starring at the picture that Alexa had drawn for him. He smiled thinking of the over energetic little blonde girl. "Later Bos."

"Later guys," Bosco watched them go and decided to try removing his vest again. He took in a breath as he slowly took his vest off. He bit his lip as he let the heavy vest fall to the floor. He sighed in relief closing his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

Faith sat on the steps in front of the police station. She quietly watched the cops walk out the building, no Bosco yet. She pulled out her cell phone and starred at it for a second. She thought about calling him, but she rolled her eyes as she got up. She'd just walk. He probably found a 'hot girl' and went out. He had probably just forgotten, on accident. As soon as she past the first rmp she heard his voice, "Sorry."

Faith turned slowly, not smiling. Her face softened when she noticed he looked sick, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said weakly with a smile, "Let's go home."

Faith walked beside him as they headed for his jeep. She watched him from the corner of her eye, "Are you sure...," Bosco gave a small chuckle as he interrupted, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to take so long...I'm sorry 'bout that."

He opened her door and she slid in, "No problem Bos."

He gave a small smile as he closed the door and went to the drivers side and got in. He started it slowly and pulled out onto the road. Faith was quiet half of the ride home and finally Bos said something, "I'm not okay."

"I know," Faith said glancing over, "But I was gonna let you be mista tough guy."

He gave a grin, "I lasted longer than I thought I was goin to."

"Yeah," she said, them both having a small laugh afterwards. Faith looked at him with bright eyes, "You wanna come up? I've got some left overs from dinner."

Bosco turned into the apartment complex parking and turned off the jeep, "I don't know if that's a good idea Faith."

"It's fine," Faith said picking up her bag and getting out, "See ya later." He rolled his eyes as he growled. She knew just how to make him feel like a heal. He opened the door grabbing his bag from the bag, "Ahhh...Faith wait."

Faith had already opened the door and was inside. He quickly opened the door, "Faith."

He shoved it open with a foot and hurried inside. She was already on the elevator. He hadn't meant it like that. He wanted to, but right now all he wanted was a pain pill and a bed. He growled as he hit the elevator button hard with his right fist. He starred at his reflection on the elevator doors. He looked down noticed how much his scar stood out tonight. The elevator dinged and Angela came rushing out bumping into him. He caught his balance and called out, "Excuse you."

"Whatever," she said rushing out the front door. He shook his head as he entered the box and stood there for a second starring at the buttons. He pushed three, he wouldn't bother her tonight. He'd let her be mad for a while then he would go see her. He checked his watched, it was almost two. He stepped off the elevator and headed for his door, G3. He looked down at his keys hopelessly. He licked his lips and he stuck the key in the lock and turned it. It clicked open and he turned the knob taking his key from the door. He flipped on the lights to his dining room and tossed his bag off. He stood there starring at his empty apartment. He nodded slowly as he began to shut the door, but he stopped. He shoved his keys into his jeans pocket and he exited his apartment and took the stairs up to fifth.

XOXOXOXOXO

Faith cracked open Alexa's door to check on her. She smirked at her sleeping form and closed the door back. She made her way back down the hall picking up toys. She had to fire Angela. She wasn't paying her to sit on her butt all night long. Her head shot up as knocking on the door began. It was either Bosco or Angela. Hopefully the latter, considering she just walked away from Bos as he was talking which was a pet peeve of his. One of many come to think of it. She put the toys back down and continued toward the door. She peeked through the peep hole, Bosco. She pressed her forehead to the door wishing he'd just go away, but he knocked again. She undid the chain and the bolt, then opened it with care. She remained quiet as his blue eyes reflected her own. He rested his hands on his hips casually, "Can...I come in?"

Faith didn't say anything, but backed up giving enough space to get through. She closed the immediately after and leaned on it, "What do you want Bos?"

"Are you mad at me for some reason...cause I don't even know what's goin on here," he said as he leaned on the bar. Faith crossed her arms, "No."

"Come on Faith...I didn't wanna come up because I'm tired and the left side of me is bruised up. I wouldn't be good company."

Faith shook her head at him, "That's not my problem."

Bosco threw up his right hand and huffed, "Cause I was late...I couldn't even hardly get dressed on my own."

"No...that's not it," Faith said a little more quietly as she looked down. Bosco watched her and he sighed frustrated, "Well you're gonna have to tell me Faith what I did."

"I just wanted to talk to you," Faith looked up, "...but you never asked about me or my day."

"That's it..." Bosco gave an amused laugh, "That's it...cause I didn't ask you how your day was?"

Faith looked down trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes as he continued to make fun the way the old Bosco would do, "Next time I'll stop the world just to ask you how your day was."

Bosco always had a way with words. Faith wasn't asking for him to listen to all her life's problems. She just wanted someone she felt close too to ask how she was doing today, how she was feeling, because after the day she had just had, she needed that.

"I'm the one who got beat up with a pipe," Bosco was about to end the rest of his speech when Faith spoke up, "I talked to Miller."

Bosco stopped pacing and gave her a look, "Talked?"

"I had a bad day too Bos...you're not the only one," she said walked past him to her bedroom. She just had to get away from him. Miller had moved permanently to Chicago two weeks ago. Which meant he shouldn't be in New York at all. What in the world was he doing here. He watched her shut her door. Bosco swallowed hard and made his way down the hall and knocked softly on her door, "Faith..."

"Go away Bos...," she said weakly. Faith laid on the bed gazing up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. He ignored her plea and cracked the door, "Faith, I'm sorry..."

"I just wanted to talk to someone," Faith said as he entered and closed the door. He sat down beside her out stretched body. He remained quiet as she continued to talk, "He said he's coming back...to New York. He left Rita...he...he wants me back."

That made Bos cringe as he looked away. He wanted her back. Miller wanted her back. That meant no chance for Bosco. Bosco wanted a chance, he just hadn't made a move yet. Faith put her hand on her face to try to hide some of the tears. She was vulnerable right now and she hated being that way, "What do I do?"

Bosco looked back at her and felt his heart break into. He knew what he wanted her to do, but right now he didn't think Faith was in the same frame of mind. He laid back and winced as he turned on his left side to face her. He gently took her hand down and her wet eyes starred into his. He smiled sadly as he held her soft hand, "What do you really want Faith? Cause if you want Miller then...you have to go for it. Gotta fight for what you want 'member?"

Faith nodded and rolled over hugging his neck. He hurt like hell, but this might be the last time they were this close for a while. At this moment, it looked like forever now. He rubbed her back with his good right arm as she cried into the crook of his neck. He felt a few hot tears run down his own cheeks, but wiped them away before the fell. Faith had made her decision.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for all the review ya'll. Appreciate all of them very very much. Chapter five will be up soon. Sorry this one is kinda short. Hope everyone had a good weekend. Anywhooo...love it, hate it, review it.

Thanks bunches,

Andrea


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Starting Over  
By: Andrea75N  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

Warnings: (forgot to put this on there) little bit of language (occasionally), probably some sexual content and brief nudity...haha...sorry thought I'd put that in there.

CHAPTER FIVE

Bosco had left as soon as Faith had fallen asleep. He used his spare key to lock the door and stalked quietly to his apartment on the third floor. He winced as he moved his arm. His bruises hurt, his back-ached, and his head was pounding. His heart hurt just as much as his head right now. He stood at the threshold starring at the dark and lonely apartment. He pursed his lips together as he entered and slammed the door taking just a fraction of his anger out. He flipped the lights on as he made his way toward the fridge. He yanked it open to hear the bottles of beer clank together. He swallowed as he grabbed a bottle and shut the door hard. He made his way to the couch tossing the cap off along the way. He eased himself down on the couch and swigged his beer. He hated himself for not saying something. He shook his head as he thought about Faith and Miller. He leaned his head back and glaring at the ceiling. He breathed in deeply as he shifted his beer to his left and bringing the right hand to his face. He felt of his scar. It hurt tonight. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy in the world anymore, but he cared about Faith more than anything.  
He regretted not speaking to Faith in many years. He wondered what would have happened if they stayed in touch. Would they be together? He ran his hand thru his wild hair. What if he had been the one to father Alexa. He paused as he raised his head and gave a sad smile. He bit his lip as he sat the beer on the coffee table. Alexa. He chuckled thinking of his fridge. It was truly blue, he wasn't joking. He had came back from the bathroom and Alexa had her blue crayon going to work on it. She said she liked the blue better than his ugly 'blab' color. He felt tears come to his eyes when he thought of losing Alexa, but most of all, losing Faith again. He sniffed as he got up slowly and went to his bedroom. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't lose her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO 

Alexa held Faith's hand as they got off the elevator on Bosco's floor. Faith licked her lips nervously, she didn't know why he had left. He didn't wake her. Any other man and she would have been mad, but this was Bosco. Faith started to knock and Alexa pulled on her hand, "I wanna."

"Okay...here," she picked her up, "...push the buzzer."  
Alexa pushed it and then pushed and held it for a least five seconds, "Okay...that's enough."  
She put her down and gave a sigh, "You're getting heavy."  
Alexa giggled and began jumping around. Faith shook her head as she knocked, "Maybe he did have to work today."

Bosco jerked the door open, "What in the he.."  
He stopped when he saw Alexa. "Bok!"  
"Hey gorgeous," he said picking her up. Faith smiled at the two as Bosco held her. Faith looked down when she realized she was starring at his bare chest. Bosco cleared his throat noticing the awkwardness and put Alexa down, "What's goin on guys?"

"We're goin shopping!" Alexa yelled out and she began to jump and down again. Finally she took off running down the hallway. Bosco chuckled as he leaned on the doorpost. Faith scrunched her eyebrows as she moved toward taking note of his bruises, "Oh my...Bosco are you okay?"

Her fingers crazed his bare arm sending shivers thru him. He let out a breath and she backed off, "Sorry."

"It's tender," he said giving her comforting smile. It really was alright, it didn't feel as bad as last night. Just the feel of her touch was enough, "It's feels better though."

"Oh, well, you probably don't wanna come out then," Faith said as she decided to stay outside the apartment. Bosco had been acting weird to her for the past few days. She'd been throwing little flirts here and there, but he didn't seem all that interested to her. Bosco straightened up then, "Huh?"

"Well, you mentioned a few days ago that you had Sunday off and I have today off, so then I thought that maybe you'd wanna come with us. Shopping, you'd go with us to shop."

Faith stood there quiet watching Alexa, she had pulled out her coloring books and crayons Bosco had bought her and was singing something. Bosco watched Faith and nodded, "Sure."

She looked at him surprised. Bosco was a little surprised at his answer too. He meant to say not this weekend "Really?"

"Yeah...let me go graba quick shower," he stepped back to invite her in and she just stood there. He cleared his throat, "You wanna come in Faith?"

"Oh..right. Yeah." Faith stepped in and closed the door. Bosco made his way back to his before, but stopped on his way and kissed Alexa on the top of the head. Alexa, not phased, continued to color. Faith sighed as he disappeared into his bedroom. She sat her purse on the counter and went to the couch. She sat down across from Alexa watching her color. Bosco was great with her and she really loved him too. Not having a father figure to grow up with did have an effect on her. Bosco was the closest thing. It's not like Miller had been there. He was wanting his chance though, he had told her that much. Faith looked down at her hand, rubbing them together nervously. She was about to spend the entire day with a man that was her best friend, again, and to beat it all, not too long ago they had fell asleep in each others arms. He was gone this morning when she woke, it made her nervous. As if she had done something wrong. It's not like they had kissed or had sex, it was just that it was Bosco. Maurice. She had only called him that a few times. She remembered his 'girlfriends' calling him that, it was a little personal for Faith. Faith chose not to call him that for 'intimate' reasons and of course she was married to Fred. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for Bosco. What about now? She hadn't expected to see him again. She thought he was at Bed-Stuy.  
Now, Miller was back. She licked her lips as she looked down at the picture Alexa was drawing, it was trees and flowers. She smiled at her, though Alexa was not looking. Miller wanted a part of their life. Faith looked back down the hall for Bosco, his bedroom door was closed. She bit her lip as she looked back at Alexa, "Honey, you stay right here. I'll be back."

"K," Alexa nodded and shoved book out of the way as she took interest in Bosco's coffee table.

Faith knocked on the bedroom door, "Hey Bos..."  
Bos opened the door dressed in just jeans. His chest still slightly wet. Faith tore her eyes away to meet his, "Can..I..talk to you for a sec?"  
He swallowed hard as he opened the door more, "Alexa?"  
"She's fine, coloring.."

He backed up and headed of toward his connected bathroom. Faith looked back down the hall at Alexa and then closed the bedroom door. Bosco peeked his head out when he heard it shut, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Faith said as she began to sit on the bed beside diverted away. There was no way she was sitting on his bed. It would probably make her cheeks flush even more. She leaned on the door jam as she watched him put gel in his hair. She didn't know he wore gel. That explained why his hair was so soft. She looked down all of a sudden when his eyes glanced over at her, "This is awkward."

Bosco stopped what he was doing and picked up his towel wiping his hands on it turning slowly, "Awkward?"

Faith shoved her hands in her pockets, "Just last night...you know, me blowing up and then the whole Miller thing. Then...you, leavin like you did? Did I...I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Their eyes met and Bosco played with the towel nervously, "I didn't wanna wake you and even though Alexa wants me to have a sleep over...it probably would be good right now."

"Why?" Faith asked not missing a beat. Bosco raised his eyebrows as he took a breath. Miller, Miller, Miller! "You talkin about Miller again. Got me to thinkin that it don't look good with me there. Kinda ruins your chances."

Faith nodded in agreement, "My chances?"  
Bosco tossed the towel in the bathtub. Faith's eyes followed it. Bosco took in a silent breath, here she was standing here is his bedroom and he just tossed out his only thing to occupy his hands. So, he mimicked Faith. He shoved his hands in his pockets. As long as they weren't touching Faith, he'd be okay. He could control himself.

He started to open his mouth but stopped. He wasn't going to tell her to run to Miller. Faith huffed, "He's her father Bosco."

Bosco shook his head backing up to lean on the sink, "You did this same thing with Fred, Faith."  
"I...that was a mistake, no you know, that was different. He was my husband. Totally different."

"No, he's still the father of your children. Miller is the father of Alexa. There's no difference. There both jag-offs," Bosco finished with a shrug. Faith stood straight crossing her arms, "Bosco..."

"Don't 'Bosco..' me," he mimicked and he stood up straight to match her, "You deserve better Faith. A whole hell of a lot better than Fred and Miller."

She swallowed realizing how close they were. Faith shifted her eyes to his lips and he followed her gaze down to her full lips. She unconsciously licked her lips and Bosco closed the distance. He barely grazed her lips when Alexa opened the door, "Mommy."

Bosco backed away quickly rubbing his neck. His eyes searched something to stare at. Anything that didn't include Faith. Faith turned toward her daughter, "Yeah baby."

"Your phone," she handed it to her mom and ran off back to the living room. Faith looked down at the number. It was Emily. "I'll be back."

He gave a nod as he sat down on the edge of the tub. He ran his fingers over his gelled hair a few times to mess it up. He can't believe he had asked moved in, he made the first move. A move that failed, but it was still a move. They didn't kiss, they grazed.  
"Hey Bos," Faith came back in and he looked up at her, "Do you mind watching Alexa? Emily needs me."

"Sure...everything alright?" Bosco said shifting. He wasn't about to get up. She nodded, "Yeah she...she just needs me right now."

"Ok." Bosco nodded as she said thanks and walked off. He starred down at his bare feet. He rubbed his eyes, he was stupid. How could he possibly think she could love him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks for all the great reviews ya'll. And thanks to those who aren't leaving reviews but are reading. Thanks! Chapter 6 soon. Happy Easter ya'll!

Laters,  
Andrea


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Starting Over  
By: Andrea75N  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, or TW...um...come to think of it I don't own anything except my cat. Haha...Serious note: just being a fan don't sue me. Please.

Pairing: B/F ...later

Warnings: (forgot to put this on there) little bit of language (occasionally), probably some sexual content and brief nudity...haha...sorry thought I'd put that in there.

CHAPTER SIX

Faith waited not so patiently for her daughter to open the door. Emily had called her in a huff telling her she needed her help now. Emily said, 'It's a life and death situation mom!'  
Of course, Faith would be there for her daughter, but now she wasn't anywhere in sight. Faith sighed as she reached for her cell phone just as the door flew open. Emily flung herself into her moms arms throwing Faith back a little.  
"He left me mom! He left!"

Faith rubbed her back gently as she regained her balance and her breath that her eldest daughter was squeezing from her, "It's okay Em."

"No...he...he's a jerk!" Emily let go of her and stormed back into her apartment that she had previously occupied with Anthony. Faith sucked in a sharp breath. She was about to give her daughter relationship advice and she couldn't even get a handle on her own. Emily plopped down hard on the dining room chair with her head in her hands crying softly. Faith stepped in quietly and shut the door. She sat her pursed on the counter and then went to sit next to her daughter, "When did he leave hon?"

"I don't know...before I woke up. He...we had an argument and then I went to bed. He slept on the couch. I woke up this morning and he was gone," Emily said as laid her head down on her forearm. Faith licked her lips trying to think of how to say it, "Are you sure he didn't just go out for a while?"

"Mom!" Emily said loudly, her head shooting up, "He told me, this isn't working. That's what he said. He's so childish. It...it makes me so mad, I have to be the responsible one. He's not..."

Faith's mind wondered to Bosco and their wonder years when they were partners. He was young and childish. He had grown up so much since then though. Faith realized what her daughter was saying then and snapped out of her daydream, "You're gonna what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm gonna call Bosco," Emily stood up searching the living room for her purse. She wiped at the tears quickly grabbing her cell, "He'll know how to fix this. He can talk to Anthony."

"Bosco? Why Bosco?" Faith said dumbstruck. Why would she want to call Bosco, "Maybe we should call your dad."

"No, mom, Bosco can fix this," Emily said about to push send, "You of all people should know that."

Faith sat quiet as Emily pushed the button and was waiting for Bosco to pick up. Faith watched as Emily lit up and tried to sound 'normal', "Hey Bos...I'm fine, no, really, I'll explain later...I need your help...where are you at?"

Faith sighed as she stood up slowly picking up her purse and then guided the strap over her shoulder as she watched her daughter smile, "...okay we'll be there in twenty minutes."

Emily closed her phone and shoved it in her purse, "Let's go, we're meeting Bosco at Central."

Faith followed Emily out the door and down the stairs, confused, "Central? You mean the mall?"

"Yep," Emily said cheerfully as she hailed a cab down. Faith rubbed her forehead, "What's he doing there?"

"He went ahead and took Alexa shopping," Emily said as she got in quickly and turned back to see her mom standing in a zombie state, "Come on mom."

"Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bosco was probably a sight holding several bags in one hand and a four year old blonde with braided pig-tails on the other. Not the girl he had ever imagined himself spending the day with about ten years ago, but he could get used to it. He had already seen two ex's of his in the past thirty minutes. All of them giving him odd and evil stares. Bosco directed Alexa to the food court, "What will it be gorgeous?"

"Pizza!" Alexa said brightly with a jump. He should have known. Her favorite food was pizza. Her favorite color was purple. Her favorite animal was monkeys, but yesterday it was butterflies. So, it should change any minute now.

"Pizza...," Bosco looked around for Tally Brothers. Supposively, the best pizza around, he disagreed though, "Over there..."  
"Bok," she said innocently with a tug on his hand. He looked down at her, "Yeah babe."

He went back to watching their chosen path and Alexa continued, "Are you my dad now?"

Bosco froze in his tracks. He looked down at her. He didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to be. Didn't she know about Miller? Maybe Faith hadn't told her. Bosco started to open his mouth, but was beat to the punch.

"You buy the whole mall?" Bosco turned to Emily and grinned, "Hey Em."

She hugged him grinning. He scrunched his eyebrows, "You been crying?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Emily said softly feeling her emotions rise again. She swallowed them back and her mom continued,  
"You bought all of this stuff for her?"

She leaned down and kissed Alexa on top of the head and she gave an ear to ear smile. Bosco shrugged, "I got a t-shirt."

"I picked it out!" Alexa said pulling on his hand. Bosco nodded , "Yeah, tell your mom what color it is."

"Pink," Alexa said as Bosco let go of her hand and Faith picked her up giving her a hug, "Pink...oh Bos, that's your color."

He gave Faith a look. She smiled at him as she put Alexa down and mouthed, 'Thank you.' He nodded listening to Emily begin about Anthony. Alexa started to tug on his left arm. He winced, "Yeah hon...food! I'm sorry, here, Em take the bags. We'll be right back."

Emily and Faith took the bags and Emily headed for a nearby table. Faith watched Bosco lead Alexa to the pizza restaurant. She finally moved in the direction of the table Emily had chosen. Faith handed the bags to Emily just as her cell began to ring. She answered it, "Yeah."

"Do you want anything?"

Faith stood still, confused, "Bosco?"  
She turned and he gave a nod. She grinned at him, "A soda be great."  
"Okay," she watched him hang up and restore the cell to his side. Alexa was swinging on his good right arm. The two looked so cute together. She turned to Emily. She had been watching.

"You two on?" Faith gave her daughter a look as she sat down across from her, "On? What does on mean?"

"Dating, mom," Emily said as she started digging through the bags, "Cinderella?"  
"Alexa is doing her room in Cinderella...and no, we're not dating."  
"Looks like it," Emily said as she held up the pink dress shirt Alexa picked out for Bosco, "This is nice."

"Like he'll wear it," Faith said crossing her legs. Emily shook her head, "No, I think if Alexa got it for him...he'll wear it."

Faith smirked at her knowing she was right. Her daughter was right. Alexa had him wrapped around her finger. Alexa jumped up into her mom's lap, "Mom!"

"Hey baby," Faith hugged her shifted her eyes to Bosco carrying two trays. He looked frustrated, "What did I say about runnin off 'Lex?"

Alexa looked as if she had just lost her best friend in the world. Bosco's voice had a tone, but Faith didn't think it was harsh. According to the four year old though, he was mad.

"You told me not to," she said it quietly her bright eyes becoming shiny with tears. Bosco's heart softened right then. He sat the trays down which consisted of three pieces of pizza and four sodas. He sat down beside Faith and Alexa instantly came to him and hugged his neck, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She started to cry, "Don't be mad. Please? Are you mad?"  
Bosco hugged her tightly, "I'm not mad Alexa...you just don't need to run off. Unless your sister, your mom, or me is with you...okay. I'm not mad babe. Promise."

She leaned back and he wiped away tears just before she hopped down nodding and smiling, "Okay."

She sat down beside Emily and began chatting away. Bosco sighed and whispered to Faith, "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"She's very sensitive...also she knows you're wrapped around her finger...sucker," she said quiet. He gave her look and nudged her, "So 'you' think."

Faith laughed. Emily stood up with Alexa shortly in tow, "We ladies, are going to the restroom."

Bosco nodded as he took a bite of his pizza. Faith became quiet, "Thanks."  
He shrugged, "It's a soda Faith."

Faith shook her head as she turned to him, "For taking Alexa out...it means a lot to her..to me."  
Bosco wiped his mouth still starring at his pizza. He didn't know what to say. A few hours ago they were about to make out in his bathroom. Faith watched him for a second and them said, "She loves Cinderella. Her whole room is done in it..."

"Faith.."  
"All these things should go wonderfully in there..." Faith said continuing to ramble. Bosco was now facing her. She was starring off in no particular direction.

"Faith.."

"Yeah," Faith said quietly meeting his eyes. Bosco gave a slight smile, "Your welcome."

She started to say something, but was distracted by his hand grazing over hers. Here they were grazing again. Her breath caught as she tried to shift her eyes away from his. They wouldn't move. He looked down at her hand and began to caress it with his thumb slowly. Faith's eyes drifted down at his hands, one on her hand the other resting on her thigh. She felt her face flush. Breath, she kept telling herself, breath. Faith looked back to find him starring at her with warm eyes, "You're so beautiful."

"Mom!" Alexa called as she jumped up in her chair, "I wanna go 'kating."

Bosco moved away from Faith and continued to eat his pizza. Emily approached the table with a questionable look. She had seen the visual connection the two held, now she was sorry she had mentioned skating to Alexa. Faith nodded, "Skating?"

Alexa nodded as she took a bite of her pizza, "Bok can go."  
Bosco looked at Faith then Alexa, "I don't know Lex...maybe not this time."  
Alexa's smile faded slowly, "Are you still mad at me?"  
Bosco sighed inwardly. She always did this. She gave him those huge bright puppy dog eyes. Then there he was with no answer, but yes.  
"Alright."

"Yeah!" Alexa ate her pizza faster. Faith sipped her soda slowly then stopped, "How about you and your sister go Alexa."

Alexa looked up at her mom as did Emily, "Why?"

Faith found herself the object of stares from everyone including Bosco. Faith shrugged, "Well, you and your sister don't spend much time together. It'll...it'll be a sisters party."

"Bok can still come," Alexa said hopeful as she looked at him. Bosco took a breath, "You and me will go later. Just the two of us ok."

Alexa nodded, not happy, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Faith kissed her daughter on top of the head. Emily took Alexa's backpack from her as Faith asked her once more, "Are you sure you want her to stay the night?"  
"Mom...yes, besides, you need a break. Both of you..." Emily said as she peered over her shoulder at Bosco starring out the living room window. Alexa began hopping around in the hall, signaling she was getting impatient.

"We'd better go," Emily said pushing the elevator button, "Remind Bos about Anthony."

Faith nodded, "You bet."

"Mom...," Emily warned as she and Alexa stepped inside the elevator, "I mean it."

"Okay...have fun," Faith said waving at Alexa. She grinned back waving, "Bye mom..."

The rest was cut off by the door closing. Now, she was alone, with Bosco. She closed the door slowly turning around. He was starring at her, again. He had been starring at the window weighing his chances of her loving him or even liking him would be great too. She made her way toward him. Bosco didn't move as came to a stop a foot infront of him. She gazed back up at him. He looked away as her eyes fell on his scar. He started to back up, but froze as her hand made contact with it. He starred at the ground not wanting to meet her eyes, "Some days it shows more than others."

Faith caressed it with her thumb as he closed his eyes, "I don't see it when I look at you Maurice."  
His eyes instantly opened, meeting hers. She had called him Maurice. Faith was surprised she had even called him that. It had just flew out of her mouth before she knew what was going on. He reached up taking her hand gently, moving closer. He slowly leaned in waiting to see if she'd move away. She did, but it was her hand as it snaked around his neck as he drew closer. Their lips crashed together softly. His arms wrapped around her waist almost picking her up.  
They drew back breathing slowly as they let their feeling slowly over take them. This had been building for quite some time. Bosco wanted nothing more to push her against the wall and take her there, but he was wanting to start over. He wanted to treat Faith with respect and love. He kissed her softly again and slowly deepened the kiss.  
Faith pulled away hearing the doorbell ring. She shut her eyes tightly as Bosco kissed just below her ear gently. She felt shivers run down her spine. She let out a heavied sigh, "Maurice..."

"Yeah," his voice deep as he continued down her neck. Faith forced herself to open her eyes, "I have to...to get that."

He stepped back nodding, "Okay.."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I'm mean huh...lol... Well, it's not the best I've written. But I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long ya'll. Life got in the way. lol Love it, hate it, review it


End file.
